


Starting Somewhere Different

by Greys_22



Category: Greys Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greys_22/pseuds/Greys_22
Summary: A what-if short story where Events at Jo and Alex’s wedding played out differently.





	Starting Somewhere Different

Why Do people who give the most end up with nothing? Andrew contemplated this as Helm drove down the bumpy driveway. His mind wandered to his recent past, Sam’s departure and even further to his attack. The fact that he was going to Alex’s wedding, the man he almost charged with assault, made him think things can change but apparently only to those who don’t deserve it. He sat brooding over this idea when the car stopped with a soft rock giving the signal to get out. 

It was a beautiful spring day with a slight breeze and the sun shining down upon the wedding guests. Appetizers sat unguarded and drinks where on the house. Andrew didn’t have to think twice about ordering a beer, it might lighten the mood a bit. As the waiter turned to grab his drink Andrew looked the joint up and down. He saw Caterina talking to the interns and Arizona. Maggie, Richard, Catherine and Jackson where all conversing over something as a family. Over by the staircase April and Owen were in the middle of something, probably over her recent work choices. Then there was Amelia bothering Meredith Grey, she’s wearing a colbalt blue dress that hugged her figure just right. Meredith blushed slightly at whatever they were talking about, he had known her for awhile and he wondered why he had never talked to her. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind when the waiter gave him his drink. 

The drinks kept coming, he knew it was irresponsible but he wasn’t working. Andrew felt slightly dizzy around the beginning of the ceremony and before the lady making a b-line towards him could ask him for a toast he pushed off of the tree he was perched on and made his way towards the parking lot. His vision was wavering in and out and the sun seemed extra bright. The thought crossed his mind and the next thing he knew he was in the back seat of someone’s car. He wasn’t sure who’s cars it was but right now it didn’t really matter. It didn’t take long before his world became dark and silence surrounded him. 

The earth was moving under him and it made him very neautous. He peeked open one of his eyes only to startle thinking he was blind before his mind rationalized that it was night time. Was he sleeping for that long? What had happened at Jo and Alex’s Wedding? Most importantly where was he going and with who? He lifted his head off the seat slightly feeling that he might throw up we closed his eyes and stuffed his head back into the seat. He could hear some dialog coming from the back of the car, it was definitely two females. The rest of the car ride went on for awhile and he felt like a weird mix of hostage and stalker. Finally the car the came to a hault and both woman slammed their doors so hard it rattled his whole body. He tried to make sense of the situations but in his drunken state nothing made sense. 

He almost slept in the car all night but the crisp night was seeping into the car and he really needed to go to the bathroom. He clamberd into a sitting position, the car spun for a several moments before it stilled. He huffs a few times and pushed against the door almost falling flat on his face as the door swung open. He caught his self. Andrew looked around to see if anyone has saw. He got a glimsp of the House in the process. He froze, this was not a good house to stay at drunk. Of all the houses to end up at why did it have to be this one. He stumbled to the front door and hesitated to press the door bell. Andrew finally pressed it and stood looking at the door like it was going to eat him up. There was rustling beyond the door and a soft click of the lock. His eyes widening as Amelia stared him down, “Andrew”? He searched for something to say to make him seem less like a serial killer. “Can I use your bathroom? He asked. Amelia looked even more unsure furrowing her brow. “Um...” he searched for the right thing to say, but nothing came to mind. They stood there for a few seconds looking quizzically at each other. “Okay sure, but you need to sit down on that couch for a few minutes” Amelia finally said. 

Amelia pointed to the coach but Andrew knew he wouldn’t get up if he sat down. “Why are you here” Andrew asked Amelia. Amelia put her hand on her hips “I needed a break, so that meant getting out of Owens house”. Andrew just nodded in response and looked down at his shoes. “Okay, I need to go Check on dinner, you stay in here” Amelia pointed to the living room. Andrew looked around the fimiliar living room and decided he really needed to go to the bathroom. He knew there was a bathroom at the end of the hall on the second floor. He made his way upstairs and down the hall, but he couldn’t remember what room had the bathroom in it. He opened the door on the left with slight hesitation. The bathroom greeted him. He was finally able to relieve himself, he couldn’t remember the last time he went to the bathroom. He went to wash his hands, he started at his reflection and almost jumped. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was beyond messy. He splashed his face and buried his face into a towel. 

He opened the door only to be inches apart from Meredith. She instantly jumped back and her eyes searched For the questions that were probably going through her mind. She was wearing A strapy crop top and velvet sleep shorts, her hair falling around her shoulders and face. It was then he realized how beautiful she was, she was unlike how he had ever seen her before and he couldn’t help but look at all of her. “What are you doing in my bathroom” Meredith asked forcefully. “I uhmmm... I think there was a mistake” Andrew awkward answered. Meredith started to turn away “that’s it, I’m going crazy”. Without even thinking Andrew reached out and grabbed her wrist. “What are you doing” she gasped. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to intrude or make you feel uncomfortable, Amelia let me in I might be drunk”. Meredith looked into his eyes, Andrew had never seen such expressive eyes. “Deluca how did you get here” she asked sympathetically. Andrew didn’t really know how to respond, “I’m glad I ended up here” he replied softly almost to him self. Meredith came closer and brushed the hair out of his face, she was only inches away now. “It’s okay Andrew, it happens to the best of us” she said smiling softly. Andrew wasn’t sure what possed him to do it but he reached up hooking his hand around he neck and his thumb on her cheek. He leaned down until his lips met Meredith’s, he could feel the resistance. He could feel her hot breath tickling his skin, as soon he deepened the kiss she pulled away. She looked somewhat panicked “I” she cleared her throat, “There’s dinner downstairs” she said. She took off down the hallway towards the kitchen and Andrew stood, too dazed to move.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write! I actually started with something quite different but I’m happy with this first chapter. I have some ideas on how to continue but it might be a better one-shot? I’m not sure, any suggestions are welcome. Also I never claim to be an amazing writer and I’m aware there might be some grammatical mistakes.


End file.
